A Winter's Song
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: A killer is after lucia and so to protect her friend she erased their memories, but Lady wasn't going to let her mind be erased Yuri Lady X Lucia


Chapter One: Memory Loss

_" Lucia! " yelled a woman, not much older than 16, she had long dark blue hair. Bright yellow eyes. Her hair was in a braid in the back of her head. A Feathered band around her head. The protector glanced up at her. "Hidori! " she called._

_"Lucia!" screamed Hidori filled with anger and sadness. "I won't let you escape! You will pay for what you did!" She screamed. Lucia looked with sadness at her. "Hidori you must understand!"_

_Hidori growled "Silence! You have no right to speak to me!" she said lifting her sword. Lucia sighed "Hidori…"_

The redheaded protector was at the Devil May Cry. She started out the window lost within her thoughts. Something was coming and frankly she deserved it. The white haired devil hunter stared at her.

"Lucia are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. Lucia closed her eyes "I have no choice you know that" Lucia said without looking at the Son of Sparda. Dante looked worried "Lucia…your going to fight the person who wants you dead the most. Is this wise are you thinking clearly?" he asked.

Lucia grew annoyed with his questions. "Yes I'm aware of that son of Sparda, I'm ready to face it. " she said. "Its time I settle this, and finally seal my past away" she continued. Dante sighed " alright then I won't stop you." he said.

"You don't have to worry about me anymore" said Lucia. She smiled softly to herself. Trish listened leaning against the wall. Lady was on the chair and Vergil was against he window.

"Its best if you all forgot about me, forget you ever laid eyes on me..," Lucia said walking out dropping a vile. It gave off a aura that erased memories. Dante got up to stop her but was infected by the potion he stopped and blinked.

"What just happened?" he asked. Vergil blinked and held his head. Trish looked around confused. Lady had her bandana over her mouth and nose. Se got up and headed out the door.

"Where is Lady going?" asked Dante. Vergil shrugged "who cares" Trish blinked "what where we just talking about?" she asked. Dante blinked " pizza!" he said grabbing the phone and ordering a large.

Lady followed Lucia to the forest she glanced around looking for the red head. Lady spotted a strand of red and smiled. Lady leaned against the tree that Lucia was hiding in. Lady let out a sigh and smiled.

'Nice trick, I swear your part ninja" the brunette said. Lucia blinked and jumped down landing gracefully on her feet. Lady smiled however Lucia didn't looked amused. Lady sighed sadly looking at the red head that she admired so much.

"Lucia why do you always have to fight alone?" Lady asked looking at the deep jade green eyes of her fellow demon slayer. Lucia blinked a little shocked at her question. "Lady…" said Lucia blushing.

Lady smiled "you don't have to fight by yourself anymore, asking for help is what friends do Lucia. I think of you more as a friend." the human said. Lucia blinked and looked at her. "I'm sorry Lady, I don't want to fight anymore! I don't!" she said crying.

Lady wrapped her arms around the shaking red head. Lucia blushed and cried into Lady's chest. The brunette stroke Lucia' red hair softly letting her cry. "I don't want to fight, I want a normal life! I want to be human!" Lucia said between sobs.

"Lucia, your human. You have powers but that doesn't make you human, it's the way you treat you and others. Your so kind to people. You care for their safety and I admire that so much in you. Lucia your so pure and innocent. I love you for that" said the brunette.

Lucia blushed brightly "l-love?" she asked. Lady nodded and smiled. Lucia blushed this was the first time someone loved her before. Lady helped Lucia to her feet. "Well since your erased everyone's mind you can come and live with me in my apartment. I won't take no as a answer" said Lady smiling.

Lucia blinked and followed Lady blushing, "Lady….I…" said Lucia unable to finish. Lady blinked and smiled ' tell me tomorrow you looked sleepy a nice mean and bath will do you good."


End file.
